


Divine

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Romance, sort of, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: But he finds the lack of control simply marvelous, if he does say so himself. / a quick little drabble for a future story /





	

She's vicious.

Touch and go, no stopping, a total whirlwind that will swallow you whole if given the chance. She's never elegant or thoughtful, she's always moving, always hungry, always grinning. . .

Except for right now.

Right now, she is beauty, she is grace. . .and she'd probably punch him in the face if he got too close.

He doesn't know where she got the classical score from, or how she figured out the panel behind his fire place, but she has done both and his office has become a dance floor.

He wants to see flames, he wants to see the energy, the raw power, but he can settle for subtle, single dancing.

She makes sure not to brush too close to the water, always afraid she'll be snuffed out, and twirls across the carpet, poised on the tips of her toes before she spins yet again. He never knew she could do such things, take such control, move so effortlessly against the lonely score of a piano and a soft violin.

She hardly wears clothes around the station, he knows that, seeing her in those standard issue underclothes isn't the sexiest she has ever looked, but he'll take it over that damn suit she wears any day.

He's gonna be honest with himself, that he has no idea what to do with her.

He'd never known, thought he did, then he didn't, and then she proved he didn't. No one did, that's why she was cast away, that's why he brought her home.

But he finds the lack of control simply marvelous, if he does say so himself.


End file.
